Misery Business
by NikiFM
Summary: Ryan Singer is the daughter of Bobby Singer and a hunter.  She hasn't seen Dean and Sam since their parents had a falling out about an unfourtunate event.  Then one day they show up in her kitchen needing her help and she says yes.
1. Let's Take it From the Top

_Okay so this is an other character story. Ryan is a girl! I love to use unusual names and that's why it's Ryan. I don't own any other character but her and I hope you enjoy her. Along with this story I'm writing her Journal which every time I post a chapter for this I will post a day's worth of journal entries from her journal. I hope you enjoy both…oh I have one more Fanfiction coming out but I still have to figure it out but the next one is for Sammy. ^_^ well enjoy._

Prologue: I'm in the Business of Misery

I don't live normal life. My idea of fun is hunting down some creature that most people think are fake. My prince charming lives out of his 1967 Impala and carries numerous weapons on him at all times. My two best friends are tough as nails and have my back no matter the situation, whether it be a bar fight or a fight with the most fearsome creature in the world. Sure my life may not be normal but I love it. I have saved many lives and will continue to do so until I die because it's my job. I'm a hunter.

Chapter One: Let's Take it From the Top

I could hear talking in the kitchen as I descended down the stairs. And I recognized all of the voices. One belonged to my father, Bobby Singer, and the other two belonged to the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean. I had grown up with the Winchesters. Playing Hunters and Demons with them to going on actual hunts with them…that is until last year. Our fathers had a falling out and that was the last time I had seen them. "Hello boys. Long time no see." I smiled at each of them but it wasn't a real smile. The parting terms still left a bad taste in my mouth.

My father looked at me, "They have a job that they need help with. Are you up to it?" He knew to ask rather than to demand, that's what I liked about my father.

I crossed my arms, "I don't know. What do you suspect it to be?"

"To be honest we don't quite know that's why we need your help." Sam answered. Smart boy, not letting Dean answer.

I thought about it for a little while. It was better to keep the boys on edge about what I was going to do then give into them right away. Even if I wanted to work with them. "I will help you only because you guys seem so helpless." I started walking away. "We're leaving in fifteen minutes so be ready." I yelled over my shoulder.

I was just slipping on my favorite Led Zepplin tank top when Dean spoke up. "I remember that tank." He said like he was remembering some great time we had…which was most likely real.

I rolled my eyes and stuffed my .45 into the waist band of my jeans. I turned and looked at Dean to find him on my bed with his feet up. "Get your damn boots off my bed. I don't know where they've been." I pushed his feet off and looked at him, daring him to defy me.

"What's your problem?" He asked standing up. He was nearly seven inches taller than me but it didn't intimidate me at all. I knew we were an even match on a good day.

"I don't know bout you but I remember the last time we saw each other it wasn't such a good situation." I came right out and said it. I wasn't one to beat around the bush. Short and to the point.

"What happened wasn't my fault!" He said defensively and balled up his fists.

"God damn it Dean, did I blame it all on you? No. It was both of our faults! We weren't paying attention and I got hurt end of story! But I had to suffer the consequences while you went after Uncle John, like a damn puppy with your tail between your legs! You couldn't even stay to make sure I was alright!" I wasn't going to take all of the blame for what happened.

"You know I had to go with him, Ryan. Your father wouldn't let us near you." He argued trying to sound reasonable, which didn't work with me. If you were going to fight with me than fight don't just settle for reasonable talk.

I shrugged, "Well from what I hear you didn't fight, you just left! And then after all these years you couldn't call me once! My number hasn't changed!" I stood there waiting for his response but didn't get one. I nodded, "That's what I thought." I stormed out of the room. I couldn't be with someone that wouldn't fight to be with me…someone who gave up when things got tough. But then again like Father like son. Uncle John was a coward and only cared about his family and no one else. He would have left me if it wasn't for Dean. I do owe that to Dean but if he cared about me so much he would have fought to be with me.

Sam and my Father were silent when I got into the study. They must have heard the fight. "Go get your brother, we're going." I commanded.

"You can't keep fighting with Dean." My father stated after Sam left us. "You have to forgive him."

I sighed, "I know Dad but in order for me to do that he has to admit that he was wrong. I'm not going to take all of the blame when it isn't mine to take." My father could calm me down in an instant. I don't know how but he just did, even when it was us who were fighting.

He nodded, "That sounds reasonable. Well, be safe on the hunt and don't get hurt." He gave me a hug and I hugged him back.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." I said pulling away.

"Make sure those Winchester boys come back in one piece too." He said jokingly.

I smiled, "At maximum two."


	2. Body Like an Hourglass

Chapter 2: Body Like An Hourglass

It took a good five minutes for the boys to finally get outside. "So where are we going?" I asked looking at Sam.

"The case is in Washington D.C. I'll ride with you." Sam answered walking towards me. "That way I can give you directions and get you up to speed on the case."

"She doesn't need your help." Dean said stubbornly. "It isn't that hard to find the way to Washington D.C."

"Shut up Dean, you're just jealous that Sammy wants to ride with me instead of your grumpy ass." I retorted opening my car door. It was still the black 1965 Shelby Ford Mustang that I got when I was 17. "Besides I still need to be briefed on the case." I slid into my car in just enough time to catch Dean flipping me off. "He sure is a work of art." I mumbled to Sam.

Sam sighed and got in, "He still cares about you…really…he just has an odd way of showing it." I started the car and tapped on the steering wheel impatiently as I waited for Dean to get his precious Impala out of the way. I didn't care whether Dean cared for me or not because all my feelings for him went out the window long ago. "So what was the fight about?" Sam asked trying to fill the angry silence.

"I know you heard it. Don't act ignorant." I laid on the horn and yelled out my window. "Come on get going asshole!" I yelled out my window. "God, he's so irritating…he's laughing at me!" I could see him looking back at us, laughing.

Then to my irritation Sam started laughing hysterically. "You two are so much alike."

I punched him in the arm, "Shut it Sam. I don't need to hear your opinion." Finally Dean decided to get going and I followed him.

"So what have you been up to?" Sam asked turning so that he could look at me without turning his head.

I sighed, "Finished getting my bachelors and hunting mostly…nothing too interesting."

"What was you major?" He asked sounding actually interested.

"I double majored in Anthropology and Psychology. I thought it would help me with hunting…well the anthro part I just took psych because it seemed interesting." I kept my eyes one the road. "So how'd pre-law go?" I was glad that Sam settled for small talk because I was tired of talking about what happened between Dean and me.

"It went well until Dad ended up going missing. I swear when we find him I'm either going to hug him or kill him for doing that." Sam said a little cynically.

I nodded, "Yeah I know the feeling."

"You can't blame Dean for leaving." Oh great he was going to continue with the 'Dean cares about you' speech and just when I thought I was in the clear. "Our Dad is to blame. He has it instilled in Dean's brain that he has to fallow everything our father says like a good little soldier."

"Dude did he pay you to talk him up or are you just doing this to seriously piss me off?" I asked taking a quick glance at him and then looking back at the road.

"He hasn't been the same since the whole incident." Sam mumbled.

"News flash Sam, neither have I. Now can we please just stick to lighter subjects or even better the case."

Sam nodded, "We have found some weird things happening in Washington." Sam stated.

"Like Demon weird?" I had heard that the Winchesters were trying to catch and kill a demon, but would they really need my help with that?

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "We don't exactly know. There have been kidnappings, weird weather, bodies showing up with odd symbols carved into them and other basic signs."

"How many bodies with the carvings are there?"

"Six so far. But there could be more…there are more missing people that haven't been accounted for yet." Sam rubbed his eyes with a sigh. "I have never really seen a creature like this before and there's a whole trail behind it. The police think it's a serial killer but you and I both know that isn't true."

I nodded, "I picked up on the trail but I didn't really associate it with the Supernatural. I thought it was just a killer too. Who picked up on this?"

Sam grunted, "Our father. He called us and told us about it and then hung up." John was always good at connecting the dots, that's one reason he was such a good hunter.

When we needed to refuel Sam took the wheel and I took shot gun. I tried to ignore Dean by reading a book but that guy is stubborn. "So you read, huh?" He asked as he dangled a package of twizzlers and a mountain dew in front of my face. I just took the candy and soda and went back to reading. "What are you reading?" He looked at the cover and answered his own question. "Dante's Inferno. Hmmm…fitting."

I glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing besides the fact you should get to know the place you're going before you get there." He sneered at me.

"Well in that case I guess I'll let you borrow it. I think you'd fit into rings 2, 3, 8 and 9. Second is Lust, Third is Gluttony, the Eighth is hypocrites, thieves and counterfeiters and the tenth is treachery. Finger's crossed for nine." I threw the book at him as hard as I could and it hit him in the head.

"Ow…that's a hardcover." He mumbled picking the book off of the ground. I took a bit of my twizzlers and turned so that my whole body was in the car. I guess he took that as his cue to leave because he closed the passenger door and walked to the Impala.

"Did you really have to throw a book at him?" Sam asked getting in the car.

I nodded, "Yes. I figure that if I was going to Hell I might as well aim for circle seven…I've always wanted to meet a Minotaur."

Sam shook his head and chuckled, "You are unbelievable."

I shook my head, "No I just don't want to be in the same ring as him. It's perfectly logical and believable."

_**A/N: okay so here's chapter two. Sorry it took me so long to update I was having major writers block…and a hard time concentrating on anything that wasn't moving. So I have referenced Dante's Inferno in here because I am currently reading it and I thought it would be the perfect read for Ryan. I will update Ryan's Journal either tonight or tomorrow so enjoy ^_^. Oh if you have any questions just ask I will be happy to answer them.**_


End file.
